This invention relates generally to integrated composite structures in a gas turbine engine assembly, and more specifically to a nacelle assembly comprising integrated composite structures operable to transfer loads to a pylon support structure and not through a core engine.
In the art, a gas turbine engine assembly may be mounted in supported connection with an associated aircraft through a pylon or structural component through which loads may be transferred from the engine to the aircraft. Additionally, some load, such as inlet lift loads may be reacted through the engine core, resulting in engine backbone bending.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide simpler, more lightweight structures to support an engine assembly which transmits forces directly to a support member to minimize backbone bending. There is also a need for accessibility to the engine core for maintenance or replacement. Further, it is desirable to provide adequate space for various components and accessories for the gas turbine engine assembly.